Nigahiga
Ryan Higa, known as Nigahiga on YouTube, is a successful YouTube comedian from Hilo, Hawaii. His videos used to feature his friends from Hilo including [[Pratik Fujiyoshi]], [[Tim Enos]], [[Tarynn Nago]] (known collectively as "The Yabo Crew"), and [[Bryson Murata]]. Since relocating to Las Vegas to study filmmaking at UNLV, until about 2013, Higa's videos were usually solo efforts except during school breaks when he sometimes visited Hilo and collaborated with the Yabo Crew. Chester See (chestersee), J.R. Aquino (JRAquino music), Victor King (victorvictorkim), D-trix (theDOMINICshow), Kevin Wu (Kevjumba), and Andrew Garcia (andrewgarcia) aka YTF (Yesterday, Today, Forever) also appear on Ryan's videos, although their appearances are less as of 2017. The Ryan Higa production company (RHPC) along with guests on occasions are now relatively active with Ryan being the most active and has since 2012. They are all known for their YouTube comedy videos, which have been viewed over billions of times. By August 2010, Higa got to 2,000,000 subscribers and counting and was the first user to reach the 2 million subscriber mark. In July 2011, Higa's YouTube channel, nigahiga, had over 5 million subscribers and was the second most subscribed YouTube channel of all time ahead of such prominent YouTube users as Shane Dawson, Fred, and Smosh. He now has over 21 million subscribers. Higa is now 29 years old. He was born on June 6, 1990. Popularity Ryan Higa is one of the most loved and respected YouTubers in the world. In early 2008, a year and half after the creation of the nigahiga channel, Ryan Higa's nigahiga channel first came into the top ten most subscribed channels, along with becoming one of the first YouTube channels to hit 100,000 subscribers. Higa, who was only 17 years old and a senior in high school at the time was the youngest and fastest growing YouTuber, along with his comedy partner at the time, Sean Fujiyoshi. In the middle of the year, nigahiga's YouTube channel reached 300,000 subscribers. The same year, nigahiga's YouTube channel overtook Smosh to become the most subscribed YouTube channel when both channels were around 531,000 subscribers, a full three months after graduating Waiakea High School. However, Ryan and Sean were surpassed by Fred's YouTube channel less than 2 weeks later, Fred being 2-3 years younger than them, no longer being the youngest and most popular YouTubers of all time. To this day, Fred is the youngest person to become the most subscribed, doing so at 15 years and one month old. nigahiga's channel had over 700,000 subscribers by the end of 2008, but it was nearly 50,000 less subscribers than Fred's. In May 2009, nigahiga became the second YouTube channel to reach 1,000,000 subscribers, a month after Fred had reached it. No other channel would hit 1,000,000 subscribers until August 2009, that channel being Smosh. However, the same month, nigahiga surpassed Fred for good to become the most subscribed channel for a second time, doing it around 1,355,000 subscribers. nigahiga would hold on to the most subscribed title for the rest of 2009, all of 2010, and half of 2011, having one of the longest reigns as YouTube's most subscribed channel. On March 13, 2010, and December 17, 2010, nigahiga's channel became the first to reach 2 and 3 million YouTube subscribers. On the 25th of June 2011, nigahiga was surpassed by Ray William Johnson, just 100,000 short of 4,000,000 subscribers. Ray would hit 4,000,000 subscribers early the next month while Ryan would hit it in the middle. Although Sean was no longer a consistent prominent part of nigahiga (since 2010), Ryan was able to remain in this position for another year and a half while was very close to Johnson in subscriber count and could've surpassed him if he uploaded more. However, around Christmas 2012, Smosh surpassed him in subscribers at around 6,380,000 subscribers. Ryan (along with Sean) who had nearly one million subscribers than any other YouTube channel at one point now had the third most subscribed YouTube channel and the second most subscribed sketch comedy channel. Ryan gained less than 2 million subscribers that year despite gaining nearly three million the previous, nearly as many as Ray Johnson's growth in the last two years as well. The fastest growing channels of 2012 such as Jenna Marbles, PewDiePie, and Smosh gained over 3 million that year, the most they have ever gotten thus far. In February 2013, Ryan was then surpassed by Jenna Marbles, a month after Ray William Johnson finally lost his most subscribed title to Smosh. The same month, Smosh gained a million subscriber gap against him, a gap which took nigahiga over 2 years to gain above Smosh, took Smosh a bit over 3 months to do. The entire year, Ryan dropped spots in the most subscribed charts due to the increasing popularity of VEVO channels, the current top YouTubers, PewDiePie and HolaSoyGerman., and YouTube's own channel. By the end of the year, his channel was the eighth most subscribed. Although he gained the most subscribers he has ever gotten in a single year, gaining over 4.7 million new subscribers in 2013, ranking in the top 30 most subscriber gains of that year. Though, that year was the beginning year when he was starting to get surpassed by other Minority YouTubers and celebrities, in late 2015 even being surpassed by VanossGaming to no longer be the most subscribed person of Asian descent, a title he held since 2008. The most he has gotten in a single month was over 500,000 subscribers, doing so multiple times, all of those times happening in 2013. Plus, Ryan surpassed Ray's channel by the end of the year despite Johnson for most of 2013 gaining more subscribers than Higa. However, 2014 was when his subscriber gain went down and by the end of the year, he only gained a bit over 2 million subscribers, nothing compared to PewDiePie, who gained nearly 14 million subscribers in that year, the most a YouTube channel has ever gotten in 2014. Many channels were getting close to him in subscriber count, including Machinima, SkyDoesMinecraft and many more. In early 2015, Ryan Higa's channel left the top ten most subscribed for good. In late 2015, he was surpassed by VanossGaming as previously mentioned and then JustinBieberVEVO, but he did surpass Jenna Marbles around the same time he was surpassed by Bieber's VEVO channel. In 2016, his subscriber gain went up by over a million more gained than the last 2 years, him going from a bit over 15 million subscribers to nearly 19 million subscribers. He was around the 11th to 14th most subscribed spot from leaving the top ten to the end of 2016. The start of 2017, he gained back to the subscriber gap to the other channels (they were close but never surpassed him in subscribers) and gained even more of a subscriber gap than the peak of his subscriber gap to them which once peaked in 2014, early that year. Ryan now holds the 21s most subscribed channel with over 20 million subscribers. His subscriber growth in 2017 was the slowest since 2009 although that year was the only year when nigahiga gained more subscribers than every other YouTube channel. nigahiga has been surpassed by the most channels he ever had in a year in 2017, being surpassed by 11 channels, surpassing his 2013 record as most channels he had been surpassed by in a single year, which was 5. This is despite Higa gaining the most subscribers he ever had in that year, similar to most popular "OG YouTubers". An example of Ryan getting surpassed by channels in 2017 is Fernanfloo and TheEllenShow surpassing his nigahiga channel in early 2017 and Ed Sheeran's music YouTube channel surpassing him in the middle of August 2017, a few days short of becoming the 19th YouTube channel to hit 20 million subscribers. He although has over 3 billion total video views, him reaching his first 1 billion views in late 2011, the second in late 2014, and his third in late 2016. Despite other channels surpassing him in subscriber and view count since his peak, Ryan still remains one of the most popular people on YouTube. Videography Advertisement spoofs *The iPod Human *The ShamWOOHOO! *ChildrensBop! *The Portobello Mushroom Burger *The Big Bouncing Inflatable Green Ball *Hook on Fonik *I broke my Nexus One! *The Snuggo *TEEHEE BAND *Hard And Black Realistic But Not Real Gun *The i Navagator *Google Glass Human Dear Ryan *Dear Ryan Defeating a Ninja *Dear Ryan Superhero *Dear Ryan Makeup Guru *Dear Ryan Basketball-Tubing Weather Lamp *Dear Ryan Liar *Dear Ryan Extreme *Dear Ryan Epic Meal Time *Powderpuff Girls Parody(Dear Ryan) "How to be" series *How to be Ninja *How to be Gangster *How to be Emo *How to be Nerd (removed) *How to be at the Premiere *How to be a Youtube Celebrity *How to be UFC Fighter (removed) *How To Sing Like Your Favorite Artists *10 How To's That Will Blow Your Mind *How To Survive A Horror Movie! *How To Know If You Have ADHD *How To Stay Positive *How to be a Rapper *How To Be The Perfect Boyfriend *How To Hide Your Farts *How To Act Like Your Favorite Actors *How To Be Edgy! *How To Run For President! *How To Sing Like Your Favorite Artist Pt. 2 *How To Be A Viner! *How To Break Bad News! *How to be Ninja 2.0 *How to Keep Your New Years Resolutions! *How to be Politically Correct! *How To Sound Smarter Than You Really Are! *How to be an Anime Superhero! *How to be Gangster 2.0 *How to get Views on YouTube! *How To Make Mumble Rap Lip-synced songs *You're Beautiful (audio swapped) *Circle Circle Dot Dot (removed) *I'm a Gangster (removed) *Wannabe (removed) *Fergalicious (removed) *Savin' Me (removed) *My Heart Will Go On (removed) *Destiny's Angels (removed) *Milk and Cereal (removed) *Numa Numa (removed) *Irreplaceable (removed) *London Bridges (removed) *Barbie Girl (removed) *I Love Them Hoes (removed) *Promiscuous (removed) *I Just Want You To Know (removed) *Sukiyaki (removed) Movies in Minutes series *Titanic *The Grudge *Twilight *Harry Potter *X-Men Origins: Wolverine *Transformers: Revenge of the Household Objects *Saw 12 *Twilight: New Moon *Facebook the Movie *Final Destination *The Chronicle *Avengers Nigahiga songs *Yank Dat Cameltoe *Sorry Fans, Blame My ADD *So Damn Stupid! *I Miss You Soulja Boy *The Ninja Glare *Tweet Whore *I'm a Chingstah! *Like a Good Boy *Shed a Tear *I'm Hardcore *Nice Guys *Christmas Swag *Bromance Best Crew *Best Dance Crew *BEST CREW vs POREOTICS *BEST CREW -The Audition Ninja Melk *Ninja Melk Preview *Ninja Melk Trailer *Ninja Melk Off the Pill *Off The Pill: Stink People *Off The Pill: Farts *Off The Pill: Nosy People *Off The Pill: 2009 *Off The Pill: BIEBER FEVER *Off The Pill: Weird People *Off The Pill: Rebecca Black (Friday) *Off The Pill: Arrogant People *Off The Pill: Feminist *Off The Pill: Christmas spirit Rants *Rant on Bullying *Ranting about Music (removed) *Rant on Liars (removed) *Rant on Comments (removed) *Rant on Nosy People (removed) *Rant on Stink People (removed) *lRant on ADD (removed) *Violence (removed) *Rant on Asian Dramas *[[Rant on Music (Remade)|Rant on Music'' (Remade)]] Official Fake Trailer * Candy Crush The Movie (Official Fake Trailer) * Naruto The Movie! (Official Fake Trailer) * Aquaman The Movie (Official Fake Trailer) * LUCY (Parody Trailer) Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure *The Super Secret! *Ryan and Sean's NSEA Skitzo *Introductions *The Halloween Story *The PSA *Valentines Day *Despicable Me *Reunited *Nose Scar *Skitzo News Live! *My Morning Routine *The Last Skitzo! *The New Show! The Ryan Higa Show *The Ryan Higa Show: Helga Fawntinilla (private) *The Ryan Higa Show: Milo Ventimiglia *The Ryan Higa Show: Sean Fujiyoshi Word of the Day *Word of the Day – Pwned *Word of the Day – ''Bromance *Word of the Day – Swog Other * Beautiful Girls Style (private) * Mind Geek (private) * Munky Tag (private) * The Stalking Mangina Preview * Subliminal Messaging (private) * Hilo Puppets * Vote for REVO * A Message to All Haters * Sean Returns! * Youtube Live – Wth is a VLog * Thanksgiving Campaign *Copyrighted *Nigahiga Tee-Shirts (private) *Why Chris Brown Beat Rihanna *Will Ferrell Calling me out? (private) *1,000,000 Subscribers *2,000,000 Subscribers!. *House *I wanna play a game (private) *Dude vs. Wild – The Desert *braces?! (private) *Things I Like (private) *Vote For REVO (private) *sponsored (private) *5 Nigahiga facts (private) *Asians Wrestle (private) *3,000,000 Subscribers *Honk For Japan! *Romantic Valentine's Day Story *FedUp *Royal Wedding Reaction Video *The Announcement *Clubs Sicken Me! *4,000,000 Subcribers! *More